Wireless communications provide nearly ubiquitous communication connectivity in the world. A portion of the population of every nation possesses a mobile communication device. The technological sophistication of users of mobile communication devices ranges from those who merely want to use their mobile communication device to access plain old telephone service (POTS) to those who have high speed data service plans and use their mobile communication device to access the Internet.
The convergence of technologies has created a communication dilemma since the smart-phone is capable of receiving telephone calls, e-mails, text messages, and instant messages. The user of a smart-phone can be overwhelmed by a communication avalanche. The ability to receive any type of written or verbal communication makes the smart-phone a powerful communication tool, but it can also make managing important communication very difficult.
Thus, a need still remains for a communication system with message prioritization mechanism to maintain control of high-priority communication. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.